In the field of radiation oncology accurate imaging is an important component of treating cancer. Images which combine imaging information acquired using different imaging technologies are sometimes referred to as hybrid images. For, example positron emission tomography (PET) is used to image many common types of cancers. Imaging data from PET scanning can be used in combination with other types of imaging data to help treatment specialists more fully understand details of a malignancy. For example image data from PET scanning can be combined with X-ray computed tomography (CT) type scanning.
Once the nature of a cancer is understood by using the appropriate imaging methods, a radiation treatment plan can be determined by a medical practitioner. The treatment plan is usually based on the mass of the tumor, the location, angles of attack which may be used for radiation therapy, how much radiation energy should be applied and so on. There is existing radiation therapy planning (RTP) equipment for this purpose which is made by various manufacturers.
Skin cancer is a type of cancer in which an abnormal growth of cells appears in the skin, and is the most commonly diagnosed type of cancer. The three most common malignant skin cancers are basal cell cancer, squamous cell cancer, and melanoma, each of which is named after the type of skin cell from which it arises. The chances of surviving skin cancer increase if it is detected early and treated appropriately.
For the most part skin cancer is viewed as a simpler problem than other types of cancer. Since it often appears directly on the surface of the skin it is thought of as more of a two-dimensional problem as opposed to a three-dimensional problem as in other types of cancer. So unlike other types of cancers, skin cancers are frequently treated without the use of advanced imaging equipment. Practitioners frequently begin evaluating skin cancers by directly observing the lesion on the surface of the skin, and making an evaluation of what type of cancer might be present based on the appearance of the lesion. The practitioner may then perform a biopsy of the lesion. When the results of the biopsy are obtained at some later date, the practitioner may estimate a margin and depth of skin that must be excised to remove the lesion by surgical or other means. All this is done basically on a visual basis. In other words, there is no true treatment planning facility equivalent to what is done in the radiology field. Unfortunately, this approach to cutaneous oncology can lead to errors with regard to optimal treatment. This suboptimal treatment is in part due to the fact that skin cancer is not approached and quantified like other cancers—even though it is the most prevalent.